


Heaven

by enjoltairesdestiny



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Phone Sex, Sexting, Smut, baby gays in love, betty is veronica's treasure, but also very soft, soft veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoltairesdestiny/pseuds/enjoltairesdestiny
Summary: ''Say it, Betts. Tell me what were you thinking exactly that made you so wet. Or are good girls not supposed to say these kind of things? Are you a good girl?''





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut and it had to be beronica ofc, anyways english isn't my first language so this is probably full of typos, my apologies! enjoy i guess

It was a boring sunday. Betty hated sundays and everything about them: homework, the feeling of knowing there's school next day, being trapped inside her house, and specially overthinking. It was now 4pm and the hot sun popped up through her half-open window. The day had everything to be a chill and relaxed afternoon. For some reason, this sunday was kinda different. Betty felt happy lying down on her bed doing math homework, the sun melting and lighting the inside of her room, some music to cherish up the atmosphere and home alone. Her parents were spending the day out of Riverdale doing some shopping stuff. She felt so good she even heard the sound of singing birds outside her window. 

She got up to get some ice cream from the fridge. She stood up only in her white blouse and her panties, that's all she was wearing and it made her feel free as she allowed herself to feel that way at least once. She knew the image everyone has in mind when they think about her. What's Betty Cooper like? Isn't she some sort of...perfect wannabe? Always tense, never enjoying anything around her, the girl who always followed rules and never allowed herself to get less than straight A's? They weren't wrong, that's who she is, or at least, that's how she wanted to be. The person she always pretended to be due to her parents and the prison where they had their own daughter locked up, keeping her away from the real world. 

That was until Veronica came into her life. She knew the raven-haired girl for only five months and it feels like forever, like she could never imagine her life without her. Veronica Lodge was not a daydream, she didn't show up to be friends with her. Betty knew that from the beginning. That kiss at the try-outs awakened something inside of her, something she's never felt before and wasn't very sure it was really happening. She could only remember the sweet taste of Veronica's lips on hers, and her delicate thumb on her chin, touching her like she was some sort of treasure. Veronica thought she was, indeed, a treasure. She told her a few times when they were alone, while sharing words and sweet kisses. Betty's words were usually shy the first times, she only remembers her cheeks burning while Veronica straddled her and cupped her cheeks, kissing her neck tenderly and with patience. ''You're my treasure'', the raven-haired girl would whisper again and again. She kept saying it until she was done kissing every part of Betty's face and neck, and then she would lift up her head to meet the blonde girl's gaze. Betty usually had her eyes closed at first, sensing Veronica's gently tongue pressed against her skin. She couldn't get used to it, not yet. If there was a heaven, Betty was sure spending her afternoons making out with Veronica Lodge was even better than heaven. She could feel her cheeks burning up, and her eyes would open up and catch her girlfriend staring at her, dark eyes full of love, making Betty feel like she's the most beautiful person to exist. Like she was a treasure. 

Ever since Veronica came into her life, everything changed. She felt worthy, able to do anything she wanted to do. There were no more tears, no more hating herself and putting herself down no matter what. No more skipping breakfast or dinner. That also meant no more self-harming. Veronica kissed away every single negative thing in her life, replacing it with kisses, giggles and sweet touches. It wasn't easy for Betty to get used to it, she wasn't used to have someone always there for her. Veronica noticed and understood every little thing about her, and worshipped it like nothing else mattered and Betty was everything she could ever see.

The second time they kissed they were in Veronica's room, still wearing their cheerleader outfits. Veronica had invited Betty to have dinner with her and her mom. It was already late, the sun was going down and they were sharing sweet kisses, making sure they were quiet, not sure how they ended up like this.

''So'', Veronica muttered when she broke the kiss to breathe some air, ''You like kissing girls, Betts?''

Betty gasped, her mouth half-open as she blushed. ''I-well, I...I do like kissing you'', she finally said. She was unsure of her words, not that she was insecure about whether she liked this or not, not even a bit. If there's a thing she was sure, it was this. She just wanted to make sure she wasn't ruining it, being like this with Veronica was everything she wanted since that first kiss. Betty never thought the raven-haired girl would kiss her again hungrily, running her hands through her flushed cheeks, looking at her like that. ''I love kissing you. A lot''.

Veronica giggled adorably and kissed her again. She definitely liked kissing girls, specially Veronica, Betty thought to herself. 

It was a secret at first, and the only one who noticed was Kevin. The boy was aware of every single detail and it's not like the girls were very good at hiding it. Sometimes they held hands, knowing everyone would just think it's just a friendship thing. 

''Okay, some straight girls do hold hands'' Kevin said, talking as if he was exposing an essay about it to everyone. ''But holding hands is the least obvious things you two do. Betty, you could at least try not to blush every time Veronica throws a glance at you''.

Betty didn't answer, she just rolled her eyes and kept drinking her orange juice. Veronica smiled, knowing Kevin was enjoying this conversation. He was the first and only one to realise Betty was totally crushing on Veronica. He knew his best friend better than herself. He knew Betty never looked at anyone the way she looked at Veronica, and she couldn't fool him. 

''And you, Veronica''. He continued, pointing a finger at her and raising his eyebrow, ''Can you please try not to look like you want to eat out Betty everytime you look at her?''

Betty almost choked on her juice. ''Oh my god'', she gasped, hating herself when she felt her cheeks blushing one more time. ''Jesus Christ, Kevin!''

Veronica only smiled sweetly and shrugged, not saying anything and just eating her lunch. Kevin ignored her and sighed. ''The fact that everyone in this school still think you two are just friends proves that this shitty ass school is full of straight people''.

So, that sunday Betty felt happy. She flew across the room and went outside to get some ice cream. When she got back, she was dancing and singing along the song that was playing in her room. She jumped on her bed happily and smiled when she looked at her own reflection in the mirror. 

She was finishing her ice cream when she realised she had two unread messages. They were from Veronica, obviously.

She smiled. They haven't seen each other in two days due to Hermione Lodge's plans. Veronica and her mother had been away that weekend because Hermione was trying some work topics. They were staying in a five-star hotel, something Betty could never afford, though Veronica said it wasn't as great as it looked.

The first message said, ''Hey cutie!'', and then a lot of heart emojis. The second one said, ''Sorry I couldn't write you before, it's been a busy day. How's your day, Betts? I miss you a lot, can't wait to see you again''.

''I'm home alone, eating ice cream and doing homework'', Betty wrote back. ''So I guess it's a chill day. I miss you too!''

''I haven't done my homework, oh my god''.

Betty laughed to herself. ''Don't worry, I can rewrite mine for you. How's your mom? And the hotel?''

''My mom's talking some business outside, so I'm alone right now. But the hotel is cool, it has a really big and comfortable bathtub''

''That's so cool, Ronnie'', Betty answered, adding a few emojis.

''God, I really miss you, i wish you were here with me. Guess what I'm wearing!''

''Clothes?''

''Ha ha'', Veronica answered, and Betty swore she could hear her girlfriend's voice even across the phone. ''Come on, Betty. For real. Guess!''

Instead of answering her, Betty opened her front camera and took a selfie of herself, doing that shy smile she knew Veronica loved. She opened the conversation again, where Veronica waited for an answer, and sent her the picture instead. Not even five seconds later, the raven-haired girl answered with lots of heart-eyes emojis. 

''You're so cute, oh my god''

''Now, stop asking me to guess what you're wearing and send me a picture of it so I can see it''

Veronica sent her a selfie a minute later, sitting on her hotel bed and wearing Betty's yellow blouse. Betty couldn't help but smile at the sight of her girlfriend wearing her clothes. Veronica was half smiling in the picture, her lips pressed together and dark eyes looking directly into the camera. She wasn't wearing her pearls or any makeup, it was just a natural selfie and she couldn't look more beautiful. Betty stared at the picture for a few minutes.

''You look so beautiful I couldn't stop staring and I forgot to answer''. She finally replied ''And of course, you're wearing my blouse!''

''You're the who's beautiful. And yes! It smells like you''

''Do I even have a smell?''

''You smell like heaven''

This made the blonde girl laugh.

''Well, maybe because you make me feel like I'm in heaven'', she texted back.

''I fucking love you, god. I'm gonna have a shower and then I'll text you again, okay?''

''Okay, babe. Love you too'', Betty typed and added a kissy face emoji before closing her phone.

She went straight back to her homework, not even remembering what was the math homework about. Her mind was completely outside herself, the only image that came through her head was Veronica wearing her yellow blouse. Veronica whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Veronica undressing herself and getting into the big and comfortable bathtub.  
She swallowed and tried to concentrate again. It took only five minutes for her phone to receive a message from Veronica again. She raised an eyebrow and opened their chat again and realized it was a picture. When she opened it, she almost choked on air. Her mouth went dry at the sight of an almost naked Veronica inside the bathtub. The tanned girl had both of her legs hidden in the water, along with her boobs, only showing the top of her breasts, but not revealing her dark nipples. One arm pressed against the bathtub, and the other extended so she could capture her body in the picture. Betty swallowed, studying the photo, not knowing how should she answer. The only thing she could think was ''oh my god'', and that's exactly what she ended up replying. She was unsure that would be a simple summary of her thoughts, but it's the only reply she came up to.

''Did you like it?'', Veronica texted back immediately.

Betty was surprised her girlfriend had any doubt about that. 

''Of course I did, fuck. You still in the bathtub?''

''Yes. Want me to send you more, cutie?''

''Fuck, Ronnie, yes''

The second picture made her weak to the knees. This time Veronica was smiling, showing off her confidence about herself. It wasn't a sweet smile, but a hot grin. Her whole body and her hard nipples were wet, as she exposed herself to Betty. Her hand was pressed against her thighs, knowing she's a tease. Looking at her nipples, the blonde could picture herself the last time her lips sucked on them, she filled her mind with the image of a naked Veronica on her bed, throwing her head back as Betty sucked on her nipples. 

Betty felt the heat under her belly, she gasped for air while looking at the picture over and over again, aware of the pool that was growing between her legs. Hardly noticing, her free hand moved to her panties and she ran the tip of her fingers through the center of her underwear, moaning quietly as she felt the wetness. Her other hand was grabbing her phone, her eyes devouring the picture as she started drawing circles around the center of her panties, throwing her head back into the pillow. The sun had disappeared from her window and the music had stopped, and the only thing she could hear was her own sounds and her hard breathing. The more she pressed her fingers, the wetter she got. When she swallowed, she swore she could taste Veronica's pussy against her mouth, licking and sucking slowly, pressing her tongue firmly on her clit as Veronica moaned and rode her mouth. This time a louder moan escaped Betty's lips, an embarrassing and needy one. She was about to close her eyes for a second when her phone started ringing, indicating Veronica was calling her. 

Fuck, Betty thought to herself. She was so caught up on how turned on she was and she forgot to reply Veronica. She put her hand away from her panties, almost embarrassed, and proceeded to answer the phone immediately, even though she didn't know what to say. Luckily, when she picked up the phone, Veronica was the one who talked first.

''Oh, thank god!''. She laughed. ''I thought you had fallen asleep, or worse, you had ignored my selfie and went back to your homework''.

Betty knew she was joking around, she could hear her usual tone when she was doing so, and Veronica loved playing around, specially with Betty. 

''No, of course I wasn't ignoring you'', Betty muttered, biting her lip, ''I just...Sorry, I got a bit distracted I guess''

''Oh, by my picture?'', Veronica teased, and Betty could see her grin from there.

''Um, sort of, yes. You still in the bathtub?''

In that exact moment, she heard a splash of water through the phone. 

''I am, love. You know I take my time in the bathtub''

''Yeah, I know that. I really liked the pictures, by the way. Like, a lot''.

Veronica giggled. ''I never sent you nudes before, so I was unsure about it. I'm glad you liked them''.

Betty swallowed and pressed both of her thighs together to release so pressure between her legs as she felt herself turning into liquid only by hearing Veronica's voice. 

''Ronnie, I...'' She couldn't believe what she was about to say, she never had a dirty mouth. Veronica was the one who always whispered dirty things when they were having sex, but Betty always kept her mouth shut and enjoyed her girlfriend's words sending shivers through her electric body. ''I was sort of...touching myself. I mean, not really touching, I was just...I mean, yeah. Fuck''.

She knew Veronica was smiling. ''Oh, were you really, Betts?''

''Uh-huh''. Betty whispered, swallowing hard. 

''And I guess I interrupted you'', Veronica continued, ''My bad, babe. You still wet?''

''God, yes''

''How much?''

Betty lowered her hand under her panties and ran her finger slowly up and down, feeling her wetness all over her own skin, mouth falling open, trying to find the words to speak. ''Very wet, fuck''. She heard Veronica swallow hard through the phone, hard breathing and the sweet sound of the water around her. Closing her eyes, Betty could picture Veronica's naked body inside the water as she managed to press a finger against her own entrance. 

''Okay'', Veronica answered a few seconds later, lowering her voice. ''You have your panties on or off?''

''On''. Betty breathed out. 

''Panties off'', Veronica ordered immediately, adapting her natural bossy tone. ''Now. Take them off''.

Betty obeyed without hesitation and proceeded to take off her panties, throwing them on the floor. She felt the fresh air against her wet pussy as her hand played around her entrance, just teasing herself. ''Done'', she whispered to Veronica, who she knew was waiting for her as turned on as she was. 

''Alright, baby. Good girl. Now put two fingers inside your mouth and suck, you know, the way I always do it before I finger you''. 

The blonde girl did as her girlfriend told her and inserted two fingers in her mouth, sucking gently, remembering how Veronica always does that before inserting two fingers inside of her. ''Now put your fingers slowly on your entrance, but not inside yet. Just rub against your entrance and then spread your wetness all over your pussy''.

A groan escaped Betty's mouth as she did so, feeling herself all over her fingers. She knew Veronica would be smiling, and the sight of a naked and smiley Veronica in the bathtub only increased her arousal. Her fingers pressed hardly against her entrance and it was so hard to not put them inside in that moment, but Veronica's words remained inside of her head, so she reminded herself to not do it yet. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open, letting out quiet moans. ''Put your phone in speaker and let it near your ear, so you can use both of your hands'' Veronica ordered again, and when Betty did so, she continued, ''Now put that hand down and press a finger against your clit, drawing circles. Do it for a few minutes while you slowly put two fingers inside''. Betty pressed a finger against her clit and couldn't stop the whimper that came out of her mouth, like a loud and needy cry. At the same time, she also heard Veronica moan through the phone. For a few minutes, the only thing she could hear was Veronica's heavy breaths and her own moans while she rubbed her clit, until she finally inserted two fingers inside of her. ''Ah!'', she cried out loud, arching her back. ''You already have your fingers inside?'', Veronica asked, and Betty could only nod to herself, knowing Veronica would understand.

''Okay, keep rubbing your clit and inserting your fingers in and out. Do it slowly at first''

''Are you touching yourself too?'', Betty managed to pronounce these words. 

''Yes'' Veronica answered, avoiding the moan that almost came out of her mouth when she was about to answer. ''Now tell me, what were you thinking when you were touching yourself?''

''You'', Betty breathed out.

''What were you thinking about me, exactly?''. She asked, knowing how hard it was for Betty to talk about these kind of things. Betty never said a dirty word to her during sex, except from the typical ''Fuck!'' that always escaped her mouth when she reached her climax, but that's just it. Betty was a good girl, or at least she really tried. 

''I was thinking about...''

''Say it, Betts. Tell me what were you thinking exactly that made you so wet. Or are good girls not supposed to say these kind of things? Are you a good girl?''

The way Veronica talked to her turned Betty into pure liquid, like she was no longer a person. Her mind was somewhere else, two fingers on her inside as she pulled in and out in a slowly rhythm, then she started doing it faster, pressing them harder and putting them deeper as her other finger circled her clit firmly. ''I am'', she whimpered, ''I'm a good girl''.

''I don't think so. Good girls don't masturbate to their girlfriend's picture. Good girls wouldn't do this. But you're a good girl, so you want us to stop?''

''Oh god, no!''. Betty cried out, choking on air, hating herself for falling into Veronica's teasing game, but it was so easy to fall into anything Veronica ever did to her. She could never say no, it was always a yes with her. Veronica could drag her through hell and she would happily follow her.

''Then tell me why were you, a good girl, masturbating to my picture'', Veronica moaned, smiling through the phone.

Betty started circling her clit faster and harder, feeling herself close. 

''Because...Ah, Ronnie! You're so hot, fuck...''

''Oh, am I? Then just tell me what were you thinking when you were touching yourself alone'', Veronica insisted.

Betty's mind went blank as she gasped and the only thing she could think about was Veronica's voice through the phone, and she couldn't say no to her. There was no way to stop this when it was about Veronica. ''I was thinking of you, naked in your bathtub, and about how I suck on your nipples. And about the last time I ate you out, because I can feel your taste inside my mouth and oh, god. I just wish I was there with you, in that bathtub, I saw your pictures and I wanted to be there so bad...So I could spread your legs and eat you out right there''.

This time it was Veronica the one who was keening. Betty could see her in her mind, she knew Veronica probably had her head back against the bathtub while she worked on her own soaked pussy, her dark nipples hard as fuck, begging for Betty's mouth, and her whole body aching for Betty's touch. 

''Well, you know what do I have in mind?'', Veronica asked, but didn't wait for Betty's response. ''You, sitting on my face, my tongue inside of you, my mouth pressed against your pussy, sucking and licking while you ride my mouth and...Oh, god, Betts'' She had to stop herself when Betty's moans started to become louder and louder. Betty was swearing and crying out her name. The only sound that connected both of them was their own moans while they both imagined each other desperately, like they needed it more than anything else. 

''Ronnie, ah! Oh, god, I'm gonna...''. But before she could finish her sentence, her whole body arched and her fingers stood inside of her, pressing harder than ever as she came. Her mouth fell open, moaning Veronica's name all over again, and hearing her girlfriend coming through the phone a few seconds later, crying out Betty's name in needy whimpers. When they both reached their climax, they could barely breathe through the phone. Betty stayed quiet, enjoying Veronica's heavy breathing as the raven-haired girl let out a sensitive ''hmm'' when she was finally done. 

''Oh my fucking god''. She finally muttered, gasping out for air and then bursting into laughing. 

Betty laughed too. 

''Yeah'' It was all she could say.

''We need to send each other nudes more often'', Veronica said, biting her lip. ''I really fucking miss you''.

Betty was still giggling and trying to find a way to vocalize some words, but her mind went blank. She felt like she was flying out of space, like she was somehow in heaven. She surely wasn't lying when she said Veronica made her feel like she was in heaven. And fucking hell, she really missed her too.


End file.
